babfandomcom-20200215-history
TVO Kids
TVO broadcasts the show in Ontario, Canada in the TVO Kids block. and versus Ampersand Starting on 1 April 2019 the stylization of the show in TV guides switches from "Bitz & Bob" to "Bitz and Bob". This results in PVRs no longer taping the series and needing to set it up anew! 2018 August 2018 *Castle Makeover 21 August 2018 Bob wants his castle to look like Bitz's, but things don't go as planned *Marmalade Mayhem 23 August 2018 While Bitz serves her marmalade to customers at the Jungle Cafe, chef Madame Gourmet unexpectedly arrives. *Princess Purl Day 28 August 2018 Bitz, Purl and Bob participate in the Princess Purl Day parade *X Marks The Spot Bitz, Purl an Bob search for treasure on Faraway Island with the help of an old map. September 2018 *Princess Purl's Big Sleep 4 September 2018 Naughty fairies Zipsy and Popsy have put a spell on Princess Purl so that she sleeps for a gazillion years RERAN 8sept2018 *Brilliant Beach Circus 6 September 2018 It's circus time on Faraway Island and everyone can't wait to show off their amazing acts, including Robo-Bobino, the worlds' first robot tightrope walker reran 9sept2018 *Desert Road Trip 11 September 2018 Bob is excited to see an amazing cactus that only flowers once a year, but the gang's race across the hot sandy desert slows to a crawl when Bitz and Purl over-engineer their vehicle. reran 15sept2018 *Sinking Feeling 13 September 2018 When Ranger Bevel gets stuck in a pile of soft snow on High Snowy Mountain, Bitz needs to work out how they can pull him out. reran 16sept2018 *Bob's Balloon Adventure 18 September 2018 When Bob gets stuck in a runaway hot air balloon over Craft City, Bitz needs to give him clear instructions on how to land it and she's running out of time. reran 19sept2018 *Ready, Set, Check 20 September 2018 It's race day in Craft City and Bob is determined to come first and win the trophy, until disaster strikes and his go-kart starts falling apart *Bitz's Beach Party 25 September 2018 Bob can't go to his friend Phoebe's party because she has the measles *Big Pop on Top 28 September 2018 October 2018 *Plipp and Zopp 2 October 2018 *Losing Steam 4 October 2018 *Little Bev Riding Hood 9 October 2018 2019 The guide did not include summaries for most of the the 2nd season episodes... *TBA (forgot to add episodes that were broadcasting last couple of weeks) February 2019 *7 February 2019 Tower Top Princess Party *13 February 2019 Incredible Duck Trek *18 February 2019 Bevel Genie's Home Sweet Home *20 February 2019 Snowy Sneezy Goat Gala has Little Bo Purl *21 February 2019 A-Maze-ing Adventure *22 February 2019 The Frog Log Bridge *25 February 2019 Wooly Wonder Girl *26 February 2019 Amazing Owl Club - Bitz and Purl start their own club, complete with a rule book, a clubhouse, and a special badge. *28 February 2019 Bitz and Bob's Toy Shop March 2019 *4 March 2019 Up, Up and Away *14 March 2019 Snowy Sports Day Category:Content